1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of dollies, and more particularly to a dolly for supporting and transporting potted plants.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,088,751; 5,246,239; 5,472,220; 5,632,497; 5,673,928; and 5,752,543, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse dollies and carts.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical dolly for potted plants.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of potted plant dolly, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.